It has become increasingly important to provide electric machines that are higher in efficiency and lower in noise levels. The need for higher efficiency designs are a result of both competitive pressures and the desire to save energy. Reduced noise levels can be important where user comfort to motor noise is a concern. Reduced noise levels can also be important where motor noise can be a nuisance to others (e.g., neighbors of a spa owner that has the spa placed outdoors).